


Você aquece meu coração

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Angustía, Ação, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Durante uma perseguição, Peter consegue por segundos salvar Gamora de cair nas profundezas de um lago congelado, mas agora ele está caindo. E como se não fosse o suficiente os Guardiões voarem para o hospital com seu líder prestes a morrer congelado, Gamora cai inconsciente por alguma razão desconhecida.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Você aquece meu coração

**Author's Note:**

> Ambas as fanarts dessa one são da autoria de Fennethianell. ♥
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Rocket, bloqueia o caminho dele! – Peter gritou para o guaxinim enquanto ele e os demais Guardiões formavam um cerco em volta do ladrão.

\- Toma essa! – Rocket gritou enquanto, voando com o colete aéreo, atirou próximo ao pé do criminoso, que desistindo de correr na direção da cidade, correu para o lago congelado.

\- Peter! – Gamora chamou – Se ele correr até o outro lado perdemos ele!

\- Vamos cercá-lo eu e você!

Ela assentiu e sobrevoou o gelo junto com Peter. Groot tentou alcançar o criminoso com as videiras, mas já estava longe. Ele ainda não tinha crescido o suficiente para alcançar aquela distância, e sua intervenção poderia atrapalhar a ação de Peter e Gamora. Drax era pesado o suficiente para correr um alto risco de quebrar o gelo se corresse sobre ele, e nada pode fazer além de rosnar de raiva e observar frustrado com suas facas nas mãos enquanto o casal atirava. Rock e Mantis pararam de atirar e apenas observaram, não seriam úteis àquela distância. O bandido caiu ao tentar desviar de uma faca de Gamora que por muito pouco não acertou seu pé, e deslizou alguns centímetros no gelo, indo parar onde a espessura estava menor, e o local logo começou a rachar.

\- Vamos pousar com cuidado e amarrá-lo – Peter falou.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou primeiro. As rachaduras no gelo pioraram, e por mais menções que fizesse de se levantar e correr, o ladrão sempre desistia, até ver Gamora bem diante dele. O bandido tentou se mover, abrindo um buraco no gelo e escorregando até a cintura para dentro do lago. Inutilmente tentou se agarrar à faca cravada no gelo, mas esta cedeu e desapareceu nas águas geladas e profundas em segundos. Seu próximo reflexo, e talvez intencionalmente, foi se agarrar ao tornozelo de Gamora.

Peter não viu e nem prestou atenção em mais nada no exato segundo em que a esposa foi puxada para baixo, e provavelmente agora ele poderia ganhar um prêmio por movimentação mais veloz em uma missão. Ele só viu o instante em que gritou o nome dela e a agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a para longe do alcance do criminoso e fazendo-a cair no gelo firme, ao mesmo tempo em que ele acompanhava o bandido na queda mortal para as profundezas. Só quando estava afundando Peter pensou no que tinha feito, em sua vontade de ter dito “eu te amo” uma última vez para ela, de ter se despedido de sua família e dito o quanto se orgulhava deles. No entanto o Senhor das Estrelas afastou tais pensamentos e lutou contra a baixa temperatura, ele ainda não estava morto. O criminoso que perseguiam estava longe de ser visto agora, e isso já não tinha a mínima importância para ele.

Peter pode ver algo agitando a superfície da água, algo verde, as mãos de Gamora. Ele pode ouvir gritos desesperados de todos os Guardiões, especialmente dela, e jurava ouvi-la chorar também. Peter lutou mais uma vez contra o frio. E apesar da falta que sentia de sua jaqueta ou seu sobretudo agora, agradecia pela ausência daquele peso extra que o arrastaria ainda mais para baixo. Ele agitou os braços e tentou se empurrar para cima, estendeu a mão tentando alcançar a borda do gelo, mas toda vez que chegava perto parecia ser puxado para baixo de novo. Seu corpo estava ficando dormente, sentiu-se esquentar e gelar por dentro de um segundo para o outro, teve a sensação de levar uma pancada na lateral da cabeça e sua mente começou a ficar entorpecida. Ele ficou cego quando algo extremamente pesado caiu na água a sua frente, e um borrão cinza e vermelho aproximou-se dele. Peter fechou os olhos, desistindo de lutar quando alguém o agarrou por baixo dos braços com firmeza e o puxou para cima. Deveria ficar mais claro perto da superfície, mas tudo estava repentinamente escuro e inexplicavelmente silencioso e ainda mais frio.

Não estava mais afundando, estava parado em algum lugar, deitado em algo rígido e gelado. Ele jurou ouvir uma exclamação desesperada de medo e alívio, e uma mão incrivelmente gentil deslizou por sua bochecha. Lábios muito familiares se colaram aos dele, mas ela não o estava beijando, estava soprando, várias vezes. Por que estavam removendo seu colete aéreo e comprimindo seu peito? Era muito incômodo. Por que não paravam de chamá-lo? Ele só queria dormir. Uma mão familiar tocou sua testa e sua dona murmurou alguma coisa. Peter sentiu algo estranho, uma vontade repentina de vomitar, depois dor quando soluçou e alguém o virou, permitindo que ele cuspisse toda a água gelada que ocupava seu corpo. Então doeu mais, ele se mexeu em agonia por alguns instantes e gemeu de dor. Dormir agora parecia muito atraente. Peter nem sabia mais se estava mesmo morrendo ou apenas sonhando.

******

\- Há um hospital na cidade, vamos pra lá antes mesmo de encerrar com nosso cliente – Gamora falou nervosa – Não temos o suficiente pra mantê-lo vivo aqui.

\- Certo! – Rock respondeu, se dirigindo à cabine de pilotagem junto com Groot.

Drax colocou Peter em cima da mesa da sala de estar da Millano. O Senhor das Estrelas estava muito pálido, gelado e completamente inconsciente. Sua respiração parecia superficial e o coração não estava tão forte. Às vezes ele tremia, mesmo dormindo.

\- Não é melhor levá-lo pra o quarto? – Drax perguntou.

\- De nada vai adiantar tentar aquecê-lo lá se a cama estiver encharcada. Vou trocar as roupas dele aqui e depois o levamos.

\- Nos chame quando terminar – Mantis avisou, saindo junto com Drax e fechando a porta.

Gamora trabalhou o mais rápido que pode, tentando ocupar sua mente com “salvar Peter” ao invés de “estamos perdendo ele”. Removeu as roupas encharcadas o mais depressa possível, o secando com uma toalha durante o processo. Após vestir as calças, pôs meias em seus pés e por fim pegou a camisa de mangas compridas.

\- Não vencemos Thanos e passamos por tudo aquilo há um ano e meio pra você me deixar assim, Senhor das Estrelas – falou baixinho, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto puxava a camisa pela cabeça dele e o vestia, pousando a mão um instante em seu peito para sentir subir e descer, lentamente – Você não vai me deixar agora, Peter Quill – falou ao beijá-lo nos lábios, frios e sem resposta ao seu toque.

Ela chamou Drax e Mantis novamente quando terminou, e Mantis fez uma rápida avaliação das condições de Peter.

\- A atividade interna do corpo dele está aumentando. Mas precisamos aquecê-lo melhor.

Drax levou o líder até o quarto, e Mantis achou que ainda não seria prudente acordá-lo, então deixaram o casal sozinho, mas decidiram manter a porta aberta, caso Gamora precisasse gritar por ajuda. Ela cobriu Peter com um lençol e os dois cobertores mais espessos que tinham, se acomodando junto a ele e deitando em seu peito, usando a mão livre para massagear o peito e o abdômen do marido por baixo da camisa. Longos minutos correram enquanto o terráqueo permanecia quieto, pálido e ainda frio. A zehoberi não conseguia tirar da cabeça que aquilo acontecera por ele tentar, e conseguir, salvá-la. Mas o que de diferente poderia acontecer? Se ela tivesse caído, era certo que Peter pularia atrás dela, e os dois poderiam estar naquela situação agora, isso se os outros Guardiões conseguissem puxá-los para fora do lago.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Volta pra mim, por favor – sussurrou suplicando.

Ela não sabia, mas Peter ouviu. E seu coração doeu pela dor na voz dela. Ele teria sorrido, a teria abraçado e secado suas lágrimas, e depois a beijaria até o mundo acabar, se ele conseguisse se mexer... Se a inconsciência não já o estivesse levando outra vez.

******

Drax entrou no quarto mais uma vez, agora para avisar da chegada ao hospital, mas estranhou a expressão de Gamora ao se aproximar da cama para observá-la, seus olhos pareciam distantes, e quando ela se virou para se levantar e sair da cama, caiu inconsciente aos pés de Drax.

\- Gamora! – Chamou se abaixando ao lado dela e tocando sua pele.

A temperatura estava normal, exceto nas palmas das mãos, na bochecha e no lado esquerdo do pescoço, certamente pelo contato com a pele gelada de Peter. O destruidor não pensou duas vezes para sair do quarto e chamar os outros Guardiões.

Em poucos minutos os médicos carregavam Gamora e Peter em macas, para lugares diferentes. Drax e Mantis seguiram a direção de Gamora, e Rock e Groot foram atrás de Peter. Cerca de uma hora se passou até permitirem que Rock e Groot vissem Peter no quarto. Ele estava inconsciente, mas parecia respirar melhor e sua pele estava quase de volta ao tom normal, e mais aquecida também. Um tubo de soro estava conectado a sua mão direita e ele usava as mesmas roupas que Gamora havia colocado nele.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- O que...? Não acho que isso seja possível, ainda mais com aqueles aprimoramentos cibernéticos. Hipotermia não é contagiosa, Groot. Ela deve ter outra coisa.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Ela vai ficar bem. Devemos ter notícias logo.

Os dois silenciaram e olharam para Peter ao ouvirem um murmúrio, muito baixo e incompreensível. Se aproximaram do terráqueo e o viram mexer os lábios, tentando dizer alguma coisa. Após observarem bem, perceberam que seus lábios tentavam formar a palavra “Gamora”.

\- Você pode nos ouvir?

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Ei, Quill.

Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, confusos, analisando todo o quarto e por fim se dirigindo a Rock e Groot. Peter os olhou por um longo tempo antes de falar.

\- Onde... está...? Onde... ela...? Eu não consegui? – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

\- Você conseguiu sim. Ela está viva – Rock respondeu, claramente feliz.

\- Onde?

Groot e Rock se entreolharam por um instante e fitaram Peter novamente.

\- Ela desmaiou quando chegamos aqui. Estão verificando o que há de errado com ela. Drax e Mantis estão esperando ela sair da sala de exames.

Os olhos de Peter ficaram angustiados. Mas antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, o Senhor das Estrelas estava inconsciente de novo. Estava mais quente agora, mas ele ainda se sentia frio e incomodado. Ele queria o calor do corpo dela junto do seu, ele precisava dela. Peter voltou para ela como ela tinha pedido, ele a queria de volta também.

******

\- Ela acordou – a voz de Mantis falou baixinho quando ela surgiu na porta.

Peter estava dormindo, envolto por um lençol e um cobertor do hospital. Rock e Groot a olharam e saíram do quarto com ela.

\- O que há de errado com ela?

\- Como eu disse na nave, tem algo diferente dentro do corpo dela, mas não é algo ruim – Mantis sorriu – Ela se estressou com o que aconteceu com Peter, o corpo dela apagou pra se proteger de danos maiores causados pelo nervosismo.

\- Então não está doente?

\- Não.

\- Eu sou Groot?

\- Eles queriam levá-la a um quarto, mas olhou tão feio pra os médicos que a deixaram sair andando, desde que ela se alimentasse e Drax a acompanhasse.

Antes que perguntassem mais alguma coisa, Drax e Gamora surgiram no corredor. A zehoberi parecia melhor, embora um pouco distante.

\- Eu sou Groot?

\- Estou bem, querido – ela sorriu para a jovem árvore.

\- O que afinal aconteceu com você? – Rock contestou.

Gamora desviou o olhar, sem saber como dizer a verdade.

\- Eu... Onde está Peter?

******

Peter acordou outra vez, e agora estava sozinho, e sem soro, e pensando melhor. Ele queria respostas, queria saber o que aconteceu depois de cair no lago, queria Gamora. E se Rock tivesse dito aquilo apenas para não deixá-lo nervoso? E se ela estivesse agora mesmo num estado pior que o dele?

Respirou fundo para tentar manter a calma e olhou para a porta sendo aberta e o som de saltos adentrando o quarto. Seus olhos marejaram e ele sorriu. Gamora devolveu o sorriso quando fechou a porta e o olhou. Peter se afastou o quanto podia para o lado da cama onde estava o soro, e a abraçou forte quando Gamora tirou os sapatos e deitou contra ele debaixo das cobertas. Então a beijou e não a deixou ir até que precisassem respirar.

— Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito. Estou de volta – sussurrou para ela enquanto beijava sua testa.

Só então a guerreira percebeu que ele a tinha ouvido na Millano, isso a fez sorrir e beijar os lábios do terráqueo demoradamente.

— Me desculpe não estar aqui quando você acordou – ela falou.

— Me desculpe não estar lá pra você – ele respondeu.

Gamora afagou sua bochecha e encarou os olhos verdes.

— O que aconteceu? – Peter finalmente perguntou.

— Nosso criminoso morreu congelado no lago. Drax tirou você quando vimos que não voltava sozinho. Você parecia morto. Fizemos tudo que podíamos na Millano até chegarmos aqui, embora eu não me lembre de como chegamos.

— Você está bem?

— Vou ficar.

— O que aconteceu, Mora?

Ela o encarou como se não soubesse como dizer alguma coisa.

— Você... Ainda se lembra do nosso casamento na sede dos Vingadores?

— Sim – Peter sorriu – Como eu esqueceria?

— Nós conversamos depois que Tony e Pepper...

— Eu me lembro. Mora... Rock disse que você desmaiou do nada. O que os médicos disseram? – Havia medo em sua voz, poderia não ser nada demais, mas e se fosse?

— Calma... – Gamora pediu, se assegurando que Peter a olhava com atenção antes de continuar – Ainda bem que agora temos uma nave maior. Vamos precisar, papai.

Por um instante ele não reagiu, então arregalou os olhos. Gamora o encarava com expectativa. Peter continuou a encará-la até a revelação atingir seu cérebro.

— Você não salvou só a minha vida hoje, Peter – falou entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele e levando-os até sua barriga.

Peter acariciou o local com o polegar e finalmente sorriu. Então ele riu e teve um acesso de tosse. Gamora imediatamente se apoiou em um braço para esfregar suas costas e ajudá-lo. Felizmente passou rápido.

— Você quase morreu congelado, Peter – ela falou séria – Não pode forçar sua garganta assim de repente.

— Desculpe, doutora – ele falou ainda sorrindo – Mas acabei de saber que a mulher da minha vida está esperando um bebê, e que por muito pouco eu salvei a vida dos dois hoje, e que eu sou o cara mais sortudo da galáxia, foi difícil me conter.

Gamora riu dessa vez, se inclinando sobre ele para beijá-lo.

— Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, vamos simplesmente atirar no gelo e deixar o criminoso cair sozinho, a menos que ele esteja carregando algo de vital importância que precisemos recuperar primeiro – ela disse.

— Combinado... Foi assustador?

A zehoberi lhe lançou um olhar de dúvida.

— Como eles contaram a você? Um de nós estava com você?

Gamora refletiu. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar abraçada com Peter no quarto deles e de se sentir tonta. De repente ela acordou num quarto estranho e viu Mantis conversando com uma médica. Se perguntou se havia sonhado com o ocorrido, onde estava Peter? Mantis lhe relatou os fatos rapidamente, e a médica falou das anormalidades encontradas em seu organismo depois que ela desmaiou. Quando a guerreira contestou aonde ela queria chegar, a mulher falou sorridente que ela estava grávida, e perguntou pela ausência do pai do bebê ali. Seus pensamentos começaram a correr de novo e bastaram alguns olhares nada amigáveis aos outros médicos para que desistissem de levá-la a um quarto e a deixassem ver Peter.

— Mantis estava comigo. Eu não tive tempo de sentir qualquer coisa quando ela perguntou onde estava o pai do bebê.

Peter pensou. Deviam ter sido levados a setores diferentes quando chegaram, como ele queria ter estado com ela nesse momento!

— Eu queria tanto ter estado com você – ele lamentou.

— Não lamente, querido. Afinal só estou aqui agora por sua causa.

— E agora? Como você se sente?

Ela sorriu, riu e o beijou.

— Muito feliz, Senhor das Estrelas.

— Quando sairmos daqui vamos ter um dia nosso – Peter falou sorrindo – Vamos andar um pouco, nos divertir, e vamos comemorar isso com os outros. Tudo com muita moderação, e toda a assistência à mulher mais linda da galáxia.

Peter a puxou para cima dele e a abraçou firme, beijando seus cabelos.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo... Minha Gamora. Vamos ter um filho – falou com alegria como se ainda não acreditasse.

— Também te amo muito, meu Senhor das Estrelas – ela falou com doçura, beijando um ponto entre o pescoço e o peito.

— Os outros sabem?

— Sim.

— Quanto tempo?

— Um pouco mais de dois meses.

Peter sorriu outra vez, ele sabia quando isso tinha acontecido. E não podia ter sido mais perfeito. Eles começaram a dançar “Fooled around and fell in love” sozinhos no quarto numa noite após uma missão enquanto os outros já dormiam, e pela manhã estavam dormindo entrelaçados debaixo das cobertas, um aquecendo o outro.

— Aquela noite... – Peter sorria como uma criança, Gamora amou vê-lo assim.

— Sim, aquela noite – sorriu de volta.

— Quando vou sair daqui?

— Quando os médicos acharem que você não corre mais risco de vida.

— Como estou?

— Indo bem, não deve demorar.

— Estou bem com isso se você continuar aqui. Preciso ser aquecido e você está esperando um bebê, não deve fazer esforço, mamãe.

Gamora riu. Sentir o peito dele se mover com a respiração, o coração batendo contra sua bochecha, e a pele quentinha eram a melhor coisa do mundo.

— Assim está bom pra mim também – respondeu se aninhando no peito dele enquanto Peter afagava seus cabelos.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
